Lydia Foster
Lydia Foster is a 16-year-old daughter of Hecate. Her roleplayer is ThatBloodyMuggle. Biography Lydia Foster is a sixteen-year-old daughter of Hecate. Lydia is sassy, intelligent, and witty. She can be very sarcastic and always has a comeback for everything. She is very independant and doesn't care what others think or assume about her. Lydia makes herself seem shallow and spoiled, on the surface at least. In reality, she is actually very caring but only people who know her well know that. Lydia has an amazingly high IQ and is fluent in Latin, French, German, and Spanish. However, most people assume she is dumb because of her seemingly shallow exterior. Lydia has a hard time letting people and can become very lonely, but doesn't like to admit this. She is very good with magic and knows more spells than the average Hecate child because of her quick learning abilities. When she was very young, her mother, Hecate, cursed her with the ability to be able to tell when people are going to die. She absoloutly despises Hecate because of this. She can see a floating yellow number above everyone's head indicating how many seconds they have left until they die. Lydia tries to ignore this to her best ability, but it is very hard. She is afraid of letting people get too close to her because she is afraid they will abandon her because she is a freak. Lydia's fatal flaw is attitude. She can be very sarcastic and sometimes rude. Early Life Lydia Foster grew up in Dallas, Texas with her single father, Scott Foster. Lydia was always a priviliged child, as her dad was a successful lawyer. When she was only four-years-old, her mother, Hecate, cursed her with the ability to tell when people are going to die. In other words, she can see how much long people will live. In her eyes, everyone has a floating yellow number above their heads' indicating how many seconds they have left until they die. However, Lydia can't see a number above her own head. She has tried countless amounts of times by taking pictures of herself and looking in the mirror, but no number was every found. When Lydia was younger, she didn't know what these numbers meant. It wasn't until she was 12-years-old that she found out. A twelve-year-old Lydia was walking in the park with her father, when she looked across the street from where they were walking to see an old woman outside of her house. Lydia watched as her number changed from 10 and then to 3 and then to 0. As soon as it turned to 0, the poor woman collapsed and couldn't intake air. Lydia witnessed the old woman have a heart attack as her number disappeared. She then realized what the number meant. Scott realized it was finally time to explain to Lydia why she saw the yellow numbers. He sent her to Camp Half-Blood, where Lydia now lives. She visits Dallas a couple of times a year to see her dad. Appearance Lydia has long, red/ginger hair and hazel eyes. She is fairly short and has a slim build. Her most noticeable features are her big eyes and big lips. Lydia Foster's model is the beautiful Holland Roden :) Alliances *Johnny Diaz (friend/crush) Enemies *Hecate Powers/Weapons/Abilities *Lydia can tell when people are going to die *Lydia has an incredibly high IQ *Lydia knows many spells and is very good at magic *Lydia is very witty Gallery giphyy.gif tumblr_static_pretty_lydia.jpg 8747f4f1eaec0ec773be193ac725b167.jpg tumblr_static_tumblr_mqoshtlnge1ruwdw6o2_r1_500-4383.jpg holland-roden-profile.png MV5BMTEyNTQwNTUzOTdeQTJeQWpwZ15BbWU4MDMzMjg4NzAx._V1_SX640_SY720_.jpg tumblr_inline_mstr16b9iG1qz4rgp.png img-thing-12.jpeg tumblr_mp8tnv49ne1s88ss5o1_500.png tumblr_static_7nk8o0yjwi4ooc88k04ggww08.jpg lydiaimage-original.jpg tumblr_mszz29IIYM1qiawlgo1_500.jpg img-thing-21.jpeg 5af952cb4008b2039655c3e713a9bc1c.jpg tumblr_n38cpxCxKh1rajwsqo1_500.jpg Category:Demigod Category:Camper Category:Sixteen Category:Child of Hecate Category:Attitude Fatal Flaw Category:Female Category:American Category:ThatBloodyMuggle Category:Red hair Category:Hazel eyes